


It's The End of The World

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omega Verse, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley must survive the end of the world. But they aren't just looking out for two.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 95





	1. The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna_RoseGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_RoseGold/gifts).



> Thanks for reading! We don't beta, we die like men. Not well edited either. But please enjoy!

Like many depictions, the world ended quickly. 

  
A disease came, and it burned quickly. 

It was like setting a match upon gasoline. The disease tore through cities, gutting them within days. Small towns disappeared in a day, if they were lucky. The Infection, it was hungry. Starving even. It ate with a raging need, never stopping. It took, and it took, and it _took_. It infected humans, turning them into rabid dogs. They went on to infect other humans so the disease could eat. It was a horrifying process. A relationship which ended in death for the Infected.

No one could stop it. 

Aziraphale and Crowley were lucky to have made it out. London was falling to pieces as they fled with a case of books, clothing, some supplies, and a pistol. It was all they could do with the small period of time the had to run.

Aziraphale held his slightly swollen stomach. Trying not to throw up at Crowley's speed and the dread filling him. Tears filled his eyes as he watched the burning city flashed by. Dead lined the streets and Infected's stumbled as they rushed to the living. 

  
Crowley's nostrils flared as he caught onto Aziraphale's scent. Heavy and waterlogged, instead of it's usual light and airy warmth.

  
"It's okay baby. We're gonna be okay." Crowley assured him. He took one of Aziraphale's hands in his. "Were gonna be okay. We're all gonna get through this." His amber eyes darted to Aziraphale's stomach. 

Aziraphale nodded weakly. His throat constricted with sorrow. 

Queen roared as the Bentley tore out onto the M25.


	2. Where Are We Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale are running, somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai! Thanks so much for reading!

Crowley had decided long ago that God didn't exist.

  
But recent events had changed his thinking. If God did exist, They were one cruel son of a bitch. 

Crowley drove at reckless speed, given the fact that the M25 was almost completely empty. The M25, empty enough to go 90? The world really was ending.

  
"Crowley! Please! You're going to get us killed!" Aziraphale panicked, gripping onto anything for dear life.

  
Crowley obliges, but can't help a retort. "Why not? The world's ending!" Crowley's hands loosen up in surprise. He hadn't meant to be so, angry. "I'm sorry Aziraphale, I, didn't mean it. I didn't mean to snap-" Crowley breaks into a litany of apologies. His voice breaking increasingly throughout.

Aziraphale sets a gentle hand on Crowley's, silencing him. Aziraphale laces his fingers with Crowley's, when he instinctively took his hand. 

  
A thick silence settles in. The engine's gentle purr the only sound between them. Neither can speak yet they still converse. Small glances and soft squeezes saying the words they cannot.

_"I'm sorry,"_

  
_"It's okay dear, I understand."_

  
_Crowley sighs, "I shouldn't have snapped. This, isn't your fault."_

  
_"You're pulling both of our weights, you have the right to feel this way."_

  
_"I shouldn't have snapped at you."_

  
Aziraphale squeezes his hand again. A silent _It's okay_.

  
Crowley kisses the back of Aziraphale's hand. Letting his lips linger. Unwilling to leave Aziraphale yet. Crowley inhaled deeply, letting Aziraphale's scent fill his lungs. A wonderful apple and pear scent. But he set Aziraphale's hand down eventually.

"It really the end, isn't it?" 

  
Aziraphale nodded. "I wouldn't know what else to call it."

  
"I would've thought it'd end in blood and flames, y'know?" Crowley said. "Boiling seas, falling stars, final judgment, all that. This seems so calm. Like we've gotten the worst and the nicest end possible."

  
Aziraphale laughed slightly. "You've really thought about this?"

  
Crowley shrugged, "Didn't have much else to do for all that time I merely stared at you."

  
Aziraphale smiled, but quickly faltered. "Do you know where we're going dear?" 

"Somewhere angel, somewhere."

The sky seemed to burn as they continued on. In a way, it was.   
Smoke poured into the sky, mocking the clouds. Burning cars sat like candles. And it was quiet, so unusually quiet. But loud at the same time, somehow. Neither of them liked it. It was unnerving.

Twilight came and Aziraphale yawned. The stress of the day catching up with him. 

  
"Sleep angel, you need it."

  
"I'm fine dear. I'll be fine to keep watch with you," Aziraphale protested.

  
"Sleep." Crowley said in a commanding tone. 

  
Aziraphale huffed, but didn't protest after.

  
Crowley watched as the stars appeared. He had no idea where to go. But he trusted something or someone would make it alright. Stupid, he knew that, but faith was all Crowley had left.   
He had Aziraphale too, and that was something better than faith.


	3. An announcement

Hey guys!  
I have an announcement. 

I have lost inspiration for this fic.  
But have no fear!

I am adopting it out!  
So if you want to continue it, you can have it!


End file.
